


Знаки

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Как определить, что выбираешь правильно?





	Знаки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в ноябре 2015 для the real lady на фото-заявку http://static.diary.ru/userdir/7/7/7/0/777049/61028739.jpg

Такое случалось и раньше: Колин влюблялся и начинал искать знаки. Или сначала искал, думал, что находил, и влюблялся? В общем, все совпадения, которые удавалось найти, по трезвому размышлению сводились к банальному физиологическому сходству, у каждого было по две руки и ноги, одинаковый набор глаз-ушей-половых органов. В лучшем случае оба любили собак и болели за «Ред Сокс», но он упорно цеплялся даже за видимость подсказки – это судьба. А потом месяцами зализывал душевные раны.  
На сей раз удалось нарыть ветрянку в третьем классе, старшую сестру-зануду и аллергию на моллюсков, помноженную на ненависть к вареному луку. Еще у них имена заканчивались на одну букву.   
\- Я сплю, - хриплым после сна и ночных занятий голосом произнес Райан, едва открыл глаза, - мне же снится, да?  
Колин перевернулся на спину и посмотрел вверх, чтобы поприветствовать свою мечту. Когда-нибудь он побывает в этих горах на краю света.  
\- Доброе утро, - он имел в виду и Райана тоже.   
\- Вчера было темно, и я не заметил, - со странным восторгом продолжил тот и, свесившись с края кровати, дотянулся до своих джинсов.   
Одеяло сползло, и Колин смог полюбоваться на засос, который оставил на его заднице.  
От непонятного волнения путаясь в пальцах, Райан вынул из бумажника сложенную вчетверо бумажку. Кажется, она лежала там давно, потому что сильно обтрепалась по сгибам. Развернув ее, Колин опознал журнальную страницу. На ней перемешивали крыльями небо те же беленые мельницы, что и на фотообоях над головой.  
\- По-моему, это знак, - заявил Райан. На припухших от поцелуев губах сияла улыбка.


End file.
